The Selkie's song
by Belletiger BT
Summary: Keith learned two things about Lance: 1- he is actually a girl, 2- she's a selkie; a magical sea creature. But the problem he is not the only one who knows about the selkie's existence.
1. Chapter 1

The Selkie´s song

Chapter 1- He´s a she...and a sea lion?!

Lance was crying as he and his lion were spinning through the wormhole before they had crashed into a planet of ice and water. Lance was thankful that all the spining was finally over, but now he and his lion were slowing sinking into the deep of the ocean.

"Blue! Are you alright?!" Asked Lance in panic, worried about his lion.

As they finally reached to the ocean's floor, Lance turned the radion on to see if the others were nearby. But sadly, Lance found himself alone in the ocean.

"Alone in the ocean, hum?" he muttered, before chucking. "I am alone in the ocean?" Then, he removed his helmet as he started to glow. His anatomy started to change as his hair became longer. His face became more feminine. Then, Lance smiled.

" Alone in the ocean." his voice was more feminine as he got from his bag an odd skin coat as he removed his paladin armor, showing his female body.

When Lance got out, he was not human, he was now a sea lion. You see, Lance is not a normal boy, he was actually a girl and a selkie. Selkies are very special type of fairy. Selkies are magical creatures of sea that take form of either seals or sea lion, taking a human form when they shed their skin when they need go to the land.

Lance always knew many female selkies had become victims of cruel men when their coat are stolen. Without their coat, they can not return to the ocean. In the hands of men, the female selkies are forced to become their wifes. Some were lucky to be able to get their coat back and returning to the ocean, but some other were not that lucky.

Lance was lucky her father was a gentle cuban fisherman which helped her selkie mother to get her coat back from abusive first husband. Instead of returning to the ocean, Lance's mother decided to become the wife of her savior. Together they had Lance, her older brothers and sisters, but only Lance was born as a selkie.

Rarely a selkie is born when one of the parents are not one.

Since Lance had talent on using illusion magic, she used it to disguise herself as a male, to make sure none would find out who she truly was. She was able to fool everyone, even her teammates. She felt bad for not telling them, especially after Pigde revealed she was a girl to them. She of course knew all along since she could smell it, but she had to act like she was surprise to make sure her disguise do not fall apart.

Lance felt so wonderful being a sea lion again. Even if the situation was not good, she felt so good to be in the water after so long time. In her Sea lion form she could breath under water, unlike the real seals and sea lions from Earth. It was thanks to her selkie magic, so she had no problem on being worried to drown. She was checking if there was any other damage on Blue Lion when Blue finally showed signs of life.

"Blue!" she exclaimed happily. " You alright!"

Blue lion looked at her paladin and she purred happily as she nuzzled her paladin. Lance giggled at Blue Lion's affection.

"I am alright girl." she said, looking at Blue. " Hey, actually I think it's the first time you see me like this." she smiled.

Lance could feel Blue Lion being happy. Of course Blue Lion always knew her paladin was especial and she was very happy to see her for the first time since they bounded her true self; a creature of sea.

"Listen Blue, I will try to find someone to help us to get us back to the others. You stay here and complete your healing. If something happens, I will call you ok?"

Blue Lion purred as she turned her barrier on. Lance nodded as she swam away, exploring the strange alien ocean, hoping to find someone who can help her.

Lance swan around of this alien ocean. Even being different from Earth, she felt like she was home. Then, she felt a presence and it was familiar to her. Swinging in the direction of this familiar presence. To her shock it was the Red Lion.

"Red?!" she exclaimed in surprise. She soon shut up, fearing Keith had heard her. But she noticed Red Lion was inside of her barrier; which means Keith was outside of his Lion. Lance looked all her surrendering and no sight of the red paladin. She looked back to the Red Lion.

"Red,where is Keith?" she asked

The lion growled and lance frowned.

"Who am I?! Come on, Red! Its me, Lance, the blue paladin. You should know by my brain waves." she hissed, frowning at the giant Red Lion. She felt a little offended by Red Lion.

Red Lion looked at her and started to laugh. Lance groaned; Red Lion in many ways was just like Keith and she was pretty sure Keith would laugh at her if he sees her in her selkie form.

"Red, focus! Where is Keith?" she asked once more.

Red Lion finally stopped laughing at her and she answered Keith had left her to follow a mermaid that they saw not long ago. Lance's jaw dropped; Keith was following a mermaid? Ah, this is really bad. Not losing any time, she swam away, hoping to save Keith in time.

Unlike the story of the little mermaid tale, real mermaids from earth are very dangerous to men; they capture good look men to use them to breed and after they use them, they just let them drown in the ocean.

"Keith…"

Then, Lance found a submarine village. There was a lot of alien merpeople, but she could not find any sign of Keith. But she felt something else. Something dangerous, like there was a huge predator. Then, everything was black.

When Lance got her conscious back, she saw 3 alien merpeople wearing jellyfishes as odd masks on their heads. THey explained they just saved her from being hypnotized by Queen Luxia and how many of their people were gone missing.

"Could have been the predator the reason why your people were going missing?" Lance asked.

"Predator?" they asked

Lance nodded. She explain that before they had 'rescued' her, the selkie had felt a presence and energy of a dangerous predator. The merpeople trio and looked at each other. Though they never saw any kind of predator near of their village, they had to agree this could be the reason why many of their friends had disappeared without any trace. They begged Lance to help them to free their people.

"You can count with me." Lance said with determination on her face.

While planning how they should attack, Lance found out that Red Lion and Blue Lion were in the village. That would make the things easier, with the lions in the merpeople village, that means they can make a surprise attack , especially when they expect another human pilot and not a sea lion.

On her way to retrieve the Blue lion, Lance was attacked by a mind-controlled Keith. Their fight was vicious and Lance had the impression Keith was a lot stronger when he was not himself, which did not help her any bit.

"Keith! You have to wake up!" she shouted.

But Keith did not listen to her. Lance growled as her animal instincts were rising and attacked Keith. Then, with a brute force, she slapped his face with her tail, bursting his bubble in the process.

Lance cursed. She did not mean to burst his source of air. She saw his helmet on the floor and she quickly grabbed it. Lance gasped in horror when she saw Keith was drowning. In an act of despair, she sherded her sea lion skin, revealing her human self as she kissed Keith, giving him the air he needed.

Keith's eye widen in shock when he saw Lance, girl, naked and the waist down was a seal body. She gently smiled as she putted his helmet back on his head. Keith could breath again now his helmet was filled with precious air.

"L-Lance?" he whispered in shock

Lance wore her coat back, turning back into a sea lion, shocking Keith even more.

"I will explain later. We need to get back to our lions, now!"

With that, they returned back to their lions. Lance was now in her human form, but naked since she had no time to wear her paladin suit.

Together they take the Queen hostage and bring her back to the merpeople resistance.

Queen Lexia reveals that it's actually the Bakku Gardens that have hypnotized the village, not her. The Garden has been using the mermaids as a food source. Lance and Keith use their Lions to fight the sea serpent.

The Blue Lion manages to defeat it by creating a blue, sonic attack. After saving the village, the Queen helps the paladins find their friends by sending a beacon up into space.

Keith and Lance were now on the surface of the ice planet, waiting for their friends see the beacon. Keith used this opportunity to talk to Lance. Ah, Lance was now wearing her paladin suit and back to her male form. Lance had no choice but explain what she truly was.

"Let me see if I got it right: You're a selkie, a type of magical sea creature, when you're on land, you're human and when you use your coat you're a seal. And you use a type of illusion to disguise yourself as a guy. And no one, not even Hunk knows what you are. Why?"

"I am actually a sea lion." She corrected him "About why I disguise myself as a male, It's complicated. Let's just say the females of my kind have a terrible luck when human men find them. I am not ready to tell to our team what I am. Please, Keith, I know we are not actually close but, could you keep this in secret a little longer, please?" She begged.

Keith did not said anything. He knew what Lance meant with the females of their kind having a bad luck when men find them. He remember his father once told him a story of a beautiful nymph who came from the heavens and lost her celestial robe to a hunter, forcing her to be his wife. Through her children's song, the nymph was able to get her celestial robe back and returning to the heaven, her home. Could be the same with female selkies? He was almost sure it was. He promised her he would not tell to anyone, not even to Shiro. Lance sighed in relief.

"I know Lance is not your true name. What is your real name?" he asked

Lance smiled. It had been a long time since since she told to anyone her real name. THe last time she said her real name to anyone was to a small boy she had befriend with on the beach when she was just a little girl.

"It is Lana. My real name is Lana."

Pidge sees the beacon and goes down to rescue them.

End of the chapter

I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I could. I admit, after I had a dream where Lance was a girl and a selkie, I had to do this fic.

Remember, suggestions are always welcome.

Next chapter: Keith is not the only one who finds out about Lana's secret


	2. Chapter 2

The Selkie's song

Chapter 2- He knows

A small boy with an odd outfit, long silver hair and dark brown skin, was starting at the sea in wonder. He had visited so many places but nothing was had the comparison on the beach he was now. He could feel the cold water on his feet.

"Hello." said a happy voice.

The boy turned around, startled. He saw it was a girl, more or less the same age as him, wearing a swimming suit. The girl gave him an embarrassed smile, scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." She said, smiling, "Where do you come from?"

The boy only appointed his finger to the sky in response. The girl's eyes shine in excitement.

"Oh my sweet ocean! You're a tennyou?!"

The boy was totally clueless. " A what?"

The girl explains Tennyou are celestials maidens who come from heavens and go down to earth once in awhile to bath themselves in the shore of the seas. The boy groans; he already knows he is a bit feminine, but not in the level to be mistaken as a maiden.

"I am boy…" he muttered

Once again the girl was embarrassed and apologize for her mistake. Then, she clapped her hands and looked at him with a big smile, asking if he wanted to build a sandcastle. The boy tilted his head, confused.

"Why should we do such a thing?" The boy asked. The girl just giggled as she grabbed his hand.

"Because it's funny! Come one! I will show my secret base where we can play and show my treasures."

Then, the girl started to drag him wherever she was taking him.

"W-Wait! I do not know even you name!" The boy exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment .

Then, the girl gave him the brightest smile he ever seen in his life. A smile he would never forget

"It's Lana!"

XXX

A pair of glowing yellow eyes opened. A young male galra raised from his bed. He had a long silver hair, red markings on his face and a muscular body. He massaged his temples, thinking on the dream he just had.

"Why… why after so many years I dreamed about that girl?"

This young galra was Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon. Many years ago, when he was a child, he landed on a planet called Earth. He was there just to explore to see if the planet was worth for colonization to the Galra Empire. But as soon he sat his feat on the planet, he met this odd girl named Lana. Lana was the very first being who was not afraid of him and offered a true friendship. She even gave him one of her treasures before he left. He was so touched by the girl's brightness and kindness, he made sure Earth was out of his father's radar as long as he could. Then, his thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked to his door. The doors opened and it revealed a Galra souldier

"What?!" he snapped, annoyed.

"My apologizes for interrupting your resting…" He bowed to the prince ".. but there is a call from Haggar for you. It is very urgent."

The prince frowned; if Haggar was calling him, he knew things became too much complicated. And he was very sure he had to face a lot of shit because of his father.

XXX

The prince only looked at his father in the live support with a very cold eyes. Memories of the past came through on his mind. All of them were his father abusing him physically and mentally. The only thing on his father's mind was Voltron; always Voltron and the Black Lion.

"Heh, the great Emperor Zarkon had fall in such pathetic way. But I have to admit, I kinda see this coming." he said. But Zarkon was still in silent " Now who is the pathetic one here, father?" with that, he left the medical wing.

Lotor went to the throne room. He sat on the throne where his father used to sat. He met Haggar there to discuss the next plans for for the empire. Lotor frowned when Haggar gave him the reports of the part of the loss they had suffered by the paladins of Voltron.

"Let's spy them for now. We have to figure out their strengths and weaknesses before we take any course of action." Lotor said to the druid. "I don't want to waste any of our forces on an attack yet."

"I agree." The druid nodded "Because of your father's obsession on the Black Lion had caused his fall and the lost many of our best fighters in that fight."

"Heh, he had what was coming to him." He muttred,

"Lock out your tongue, Prince Lotor!" Haggar frowned, hissed at him "You may be the prince, but show more respect to the emperor!"

That was when Lotor released a powerful killing aura around the room. Haggar shivered as she was forced on her knees. She never felt such killing intense aura before. His aura could even rival Zarkon's.

"Look out what you say, witch." Lotor said with fury in his voice as he got up from his throne, frowning at the druid." I know I am not loved or respected like my father is, but unlike him, I will not let anything, not even Voltron to cloud my judgments!" With that, he left the room.

When he returned to his bed chambers, he started to wreck everything that was around him. He cried out of frustration. He wished his father had fallen in such pathetic way, so he would not be in this situation. Lotor was now being forced to take his father's place on the empire. He did not want to fight his father's battles. Then, he summoned an hologram screen.

"Show me the paladins." he ordered to the computer

Then, on the screen it showed the five paladins of Voltron. He could see the Black Paladin having the Galra cybernetic arm. The Red Paladin fighting like a Galra. The Green Paladin seem to be a hacker while the Yellow seem to be the muscle of the team. Then, he frowned at the Blue Paladin. There was something strange and yet familiar on the Blue Paladin.

"Zoom the image of the Blue Paladin." He ordered to the computer

When the image was zoomed, Lotor's eyes widen in shock. Sure the body was male but he recognized the eyes. The blue eyes; the same color as the ocean. Even after many years, he never forgot those eyes.

"No way… Lana?"

Then, more images of his childhood came to his mind. Precious memories of the only being he could ever call a friend.

*Flashback - Ten years ago*

The two children laughed very much inside of a grotto near of the beach. After Lana had used her illusion magic to prank on the biggest jerk on the neighborhood. And now they were laughing at his misfortune.

"Did you see his face when I created that illusionary ghost? He screamed like a baby." little Lana said, between her laughs

"Heh, I never thought illusions can do this kind of thing." Little Lotor chucked "You have tallet on this, stuff, Lana."

"Thanks, and your ghost voice was also great." She gave a happy thumb up.

Then, Little lotor stopped smiling and she gave Lane a serious look on his face. He admitted to Lana that afternoon was the last his afternoon on Earth. Lana made a sad face. She knew her friend would return to his home soon. But that meant she would be alone again

"So, how about make this afternoon especial to both of us?" she asked, smiling gently.

Lotor blushed when Lana started to take off all her clothes. Once naked, Lana took a weird coat from her bag. When she covered her body with the coat, she transformed into a small sea lion with blue eyes. Lotor was completely speechless, he had no idea Lana was that especial. She smiled to Little Lotor.

"I am a selkie, Lotor. I am a magical sea creature. Mama always tell me do not do this in the front of anyone. But you're an especial friend to me Lotor. Before you go back to the heavens, I want to show you my true self." She smiled softly.

In that afternoon,they swam together into the sea. Lotor could see the wonders in the sea with Lana being his guide. The sun was setting when they returned to Lana's secret base. She was still a sea lion when she gave to him a small ocarina as a symbol of their friendship. Lotor thanked her for the gift. Lotor returned to his travel ship on the space. That was the last time he saw her.

*End of the flashback*

He chucked. After so many years, his selkie friend have returned, but as a paladin of Voltron- an enemy of the empire. Paladin or not, he would make sure to have Lana by his side. He wanted to hide her away from the battles, from harm and from violence. His eyes glowed yellow in the thoughts of having the selkie by his side again.

"Whenever you want or not, I will come for you, Lana." he smirked

XXX

Lana started at the cracked cup on her hands. She was quivering in fear. Whenever a cup cracks without any reason, it means one thing…

"This is a bad omen…" she whispered in fear.

End of the chapter

Next Chapter: Keith and Lana have an ugly flight and Lotor uses this opportunity to get his selkie.


	3. Chapter 3

The Selkie's song

Chapter 3- Taken

It has been almost 4 weeks since their battle against Zarkon and almost 4 weeks since Shiro had disappeared without trace. Sadly, the members of Blade of Marmora had to leave since the war was not over yet, there still a lot of Galra who were loyal to Zarkon and they follow his ideology. So they were alone to find the lost Black Paladin.

Since then everything started to fall apart. Pidge was working on machines that may help to localize Shiro without any resting, Hunk was cooking different types of recipes; as a way to distract his problems, Coran and Slav were updating the castleship´s systems, Allura was using the castleship radars to get any sign of Shiro.

But the worse was Keith; not only he lost the closest member of team to him, but he was now carrying the burden being their leader until Shiro is found. But he was not doing an excellent work. Keith was too focused on finding Shiro to notice how bad the situation of their team was.

She was not the only one worried about Keith's well being. Red Lion was also worried about her paladin's mental health, she even asked her to talk to him.

Lana finally had the courage enough to talk to him. Walking into the hangar in her male form, she found him inside of Black Lion. Keith was doing this for several days, in hopes to use the Black Lion to find Shiro through their bounds.

"Keith, may I talk to you?" Lana called

Keith tsked in annoyance as he got out from the Black Lion and glaring at Lana. "What you want?"

Lana could see Keith was angry for interrupting his process on Black Lion. She noticed Keith had dark circles under his eyes. The selkie realized the red paladin was getting exhausted like everyone else there.

"Keith, everyone is getting worried about you, even your Lion. Tell me Keith, when was the last time you ate and slept?" she asked, worried

Keith only scoffed in response. He told he was fine and their priority was to find Shiro as soon as possible. Lana frowned at him.

"Keith, you need rest. I know how important for us to find Shiro, but he would not want to see you or any of us damaging our health to find him. "

"How do you know that? If any of us was missing, Shiro would be restless until he finds us again!" he snapped angrily at her.

Without them knowing, Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran were watching their discussion on the door way. Hunk asked if it was better if they stop them, Allura told them it was better not since it was getting too personal. Plus, Keith needed to get everything out of his chest.

"Yes he would, but he would not act so reckless like you're doing to yourself!" Lana cried "Shiro would not want to see you like this,restless and exhausted!"

"How do you know what Shiro wanted?! You are just a beast pretending to be human!" he snapped angrily at her .

Then, the room were filled in silent. Keith soon regretted saying it out loud when he saw Lana started at him with blanked expression on her face. Then, she gave him an emotionless smile

"Heh, that what you think of me? A beast?" Keith shivered at the tone of her voice. It was out of her character. "Well Red Paladin, do you know what I am thinking in this moment? You are just a pathetic little omega who are completely lost without without their alpha nearby." Keith and everyone else shivered at the coldness in Lana's voice

Lana started to walk towards to Blue Lion. Keith tried to stop her to apologize but he was throw away against the wall by an invisible force. Lana turned to him with rage in her blue eyes; she was furious. Then, She ordered to him and anyone who were watching them to follow her because right now, she needed some time alone. With that, she left the castle with Blue Lion.

The others went over to Keith to help him to get up. Everyone was confused; what just happened?

XXX

Lana was sobbing inside of Blue lion. She had to return to her female self because she was so disturbed she could not focus on to keep her illusion on.

"Blue please, take me somewhere with water." she sobbed. "I need an ocean…"

Her lion softly growled to her. She knew the right place for Lana to be as herself and giving some peace on her mind.

Xxx

Keith was in his room, thinking on the events happened early. He knew he screwed the things up badly; he almost revealed Lana's secret in the front of everyone, or at least he hoped. He never saw such rage in her eyes before, in a way, she looked a wild animal.

Then, Allura came into his room. From her face, Keith knew she was very upset and he was sure it was from his argument with Lana from early.

"What was that? What just happened back there?!" Allura asked, annoyed.

"We just had an argument, that's all." Answered Keith, looking at the other way. Right now he did not want to face Allura. He was already annoyed.

"Argument? It was more like a fight!" Allura snapped. "Keith, Lance already feels bad with everything happening to him and you just made him feel worse!"

Now Keith was confused what did she meant that? Allura just sighed in frustration and she answered before Shiro's disappearance, she knew Lance was feeling depressed. She mentioned she once caught Lance talking to Blue Lion and their talk was very sad.

"He said to Blue Lion he was starting to regretting everything because he felt useless on this team and he should never had left his home. While everyone here has a special talent, Lance felt he was not worth to be in this team and he was afraid we would substitute him for someone else."

Keith was surprised by this revelation. He knew Lana missed the ocean on Earth but he never had imagined she was feeling that depressed to the point to start to regret to be in the Voltron Team. Then, Allura angrily appointed to the door. " Go after him and apologize!"

Keith looked confused "W-wait, what?"

"Did you not hear me?!" She snapped angrily to him " Go after him and apologize to him before I rip your dick and feed it to an akabeko!"

Keith gulped in fear; he had no idea what an akabeko was but he did not want to find out. He soon rushed to Red Lion and flew off to the space. Good news everyone still think Lana was a guy and bad news was that Allura can be very scary when she wanted it. Then, he heard Allura's voice on the radio.

"I already transferred the coordinates of Blue Lion to Red Lion. It's better you apologize to him or else...!" then, the radio turned off.

Keith vowed to never anger Allura ever again.

XXX

One hour later Keith finally arrived to the planet where Blue Lion was. He landed Red Lion beside her. He could see Blue was inside of her barrier, which means Lana was outside of her Lion. He had noticed they were near of a beach. In a way, this planet's beach was similar to the tropical ones from Earth, except the sand was light blue and the sky were pink

Keith started to walk on the beach looking for the missing Blue Paladin. Then, he blinked confused when he spotted on the sand Lana's casual clothes. He blushed on the though she was naked but then it hit him: she must be in her sea lion form. Keith started to look around and he finally spotted Lana, in her sea lion form, lying on a rock in the middle of the sea. Keith could see she was very sad.

"Hey Lana!" Keith called out to get her attention.

The sea lion raised her head and she looked Keith on the shore. She narrowed her eyes angrily at him as she raised one of her flippers. Then, Keith noticed something was blocking the sun. When he looked up, Keith could see it was a huge water bubble. When she waved her flipper down, the water bubble busted and the water fell on him. Keith yelped when the cold water hit him. He had blanked expression on his face but he could swear their lions were laughing at him.

"Ok, I kinda deserved this." he muttered darkly, he did not like to be soaked. "Come on Lana, just come to the shore, I really need to talk to you."

But Lana was showing to be very difficult to Keith. She just stick her tongue at Keith and turned around. She lay her body on the rock, showing her back to him. Keith could feel a vein on his forehead pulsing as he gritted his teeth in anger. Keith took a few deep breaths before he finally cooled his head.

"Look, I want to apologize for what I said early." He finally said. "I was a jerk and a fool. I should not had said all those things to you. The true is I am scare." Lana still did not turned around but that did not matter to Keith, the important was he hoped she was listening to him. " Shiro chose me to lead Voltron but the problem I always had been a lone wolf. I do not know how to lead. It's a kinda of burden I never wanted it. Shiro is the leader of Voltron, he's the one who could keep us together. He is the true alpha, not me. Like you've said before, I am just a little omega who not do anything without my alpha around."

Tears were rolling from his eyes as he finally got everything out from his chest. He still could see Lana not giving any response. She was still showing her back to him. Then, she got off from the rook and dived into the water. Then, she swam to the shore. When her body touched the sands of the shore, she returned to her human self, with only her sea lion skin covering her naked body. She walked towards to Keith with sad eyes.

"You are not the only one who felt lost with Shiro's disappearance." she said, crying "I miss him, I miss my home and I miss my ocean. I always ask to myself why fate had chose me to be a paladin. I mean, look at you guys, each of you have a special gift. What about me? I got nothing useful to this team." she sobbed.

Keith finally could see Lana was depressed and feeling worthless. Keith mentioned that was not true, she had her own talents. He mentioned she was a good sniper, she had a charisma to make everyone warm to her and the most important, she made them laugh, even if the situation was dark.

"I am surprised you could do these water tricks." he mentioned. "How come you did not show these before?"

Lana blinked

"Oh, you mean water bending? All selkies can do this. I did not show this for two reasons; 1- I wanted to keep my selkie secret save and 2- space do not have much source of water."

"Speaking in secrets, Allura and others still think you're a guy. When will you reveal yourself to them?" he asked.

Lana sighted. She wanted to tell her secret to the rest of their team but she was afraid how they would react, especially Hunk and Pigde. She was afraid of their reaction would turn bad. Keith smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, I think they will understand, especially Pidge. I mean, she disguise herself as a boy to enter into the garryson to find out clues about her missing family."

Lana was feeling better now. Maybe entering on the space program was not bad like she had thought before.

"Let's go back?" He asked, smiling " Everyone else must be worried about us."

Lana nodded and smiled to him. She mentioned she would just grab her clothes, so they could leave. When she grabbed her shirt from the sand, a blast passed by her side. She turned around and her eyes widen horrified when she saw the blast had hit Keith, ripping his right arm in the process. She could see in slow motion Keith falling into the sand.

"Keith!" she cried out, horrified.

She rushed towards him and she knelt beside him. Lana could see so much blood around the wound. Keith was gritting his teeth in pain as he placed his hand on his bloody stump

"Come with me." a voice said.

Lana shivered in fear as she turned her head. She could see a Galra soldier pointing his gun at them. His face was hidden behind of a helmet.

"W-What?" she was confused. The Galra wanted her?

Then, he fired again and this time the lazer hit Keith's left leg. This time the lazer was not strong enough to rip Keith's leg but it still made him cry in pain.

In act of despair, Lana puts herself between Keith and the Galra soldier. "Stop!" she cries " I will come with you! But please, let me heal him first!" Lana begs, with tears on her face

The Galra soldier nodded to her but he told her if she tried any trick, he will hit the paladin's heart.

Lana sobbed as she took off her coat and she used to cover Keith's bloody body, not caring if she was naked in the front of a Galra soldier or in the front of Keith. The most important thing was to heal Keith.

"L-Lana, do not … do not do it."" Keith begged, in pain. He grabbed her arm with his left hand.

"Shhh… everything will be ok." she whispered while smiling sadly to him.

Then, her body and the coat started to glow in blue color as she sand. Keith would feel his wounds were healing and his arm was attaching back to his tumb. Then, he heard Lana starting singing.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change_

 _flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb"_

When she stopped, she took off her coat from Keith and she used it to cover herself again. Keith only watched in horror when Lana slowly standed up from the sandy floor and making her way towards the mysterious Galra soldier.

"No No no! Lana stop! I can't lose you too!" Keith cried. He wanted to get up but he was feeling so much pain, it was impossible for him to stand up. All he could do was stretching left his arm as a way to reach to Lana.

Lana could see the Galra soldier raising his hand towards her, Lana only cried as she took his hand. She yelped in surprise when the Galra suddenly pulled him hard towards him and Lana hissed in discomfort when she collided against the Galra's dark hard armor chest.

There was smoke coming from the floor and Lana knew it was Galra's druid magic was making its debut.

Keith saw Lana giving him a small sad smile before muttering 'goodbye' to him. Then they were gone ; both Lana and the Galra soldier were gone in a blink of eye.

Keith could not breath. He could not believe what just happened to them. First he lost Shiro and now he just lost Lana. Sobs were escaping uncontrollably from his mouth.

"LANA!" he cried out before everything became dark to him.

Next Chapter: Lana becomes Lotor's prisoner and something happens to Keith.

I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Now what will happen to Lana now she is the Galra's prisoner? And Keith? What will happen to him? You have to wait to see the next chapter!

Yeah. I made Lana singing "Lost in Thoughts, All Alone" from Fire Emblem Fates sang by Azura. I Admit I love the song and I think this song is perfect to be a selkie's song. Chapter 4 will be up as soon I finish it. Remember, do not forget to leave your review. Suggestions are also welcome. See you guys in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The Selkie´s song  
Chapter 4- Awakening

At the Castle of Lions, everybody were looking in concern at Keith who was inside of a healing pod. Red Lion and Blue Lion took Keith back to the castle. Everybody were horrified when they saw their conrade covered in blood and no sign of Lance.

"What could had happened?" Hunk was worried about his missing best friend.

"I don't know." Pidge said, worried as well. " Keith lost a lot of blood. Allura is now in the Blue Lion to see what happened to Lance."

That was when Allura came in the healing room along with Coran. Their faces had a shocked expression. Allura used the hologram screen to show Blue Lion´s security videos. The Voltron team were astonished when they saw Lance turning into a girl and more shocked when they saw the Blue Paladin turning into a sea lion on that tropical planet. They saw Keith in another video and they could see Keith already knew about Lance´s secret. Then, they saw a galra soldier attacking them and forcing Lance to go with him.

"I… I can not believe what I just saw." muttered Hunk, shocked. "W-what kind of creature Lance is?"

"I think I know." said Pidge. Coran, Hunk and Allura turned their attention on the Green Paladin. " I think Lance is a selkie."

"Selkie?" Allura was confused. The world was new to her " What is a selkie?"

Pidge started to explain selkies are magical sea creatures in the form of a seal but they can become human on the land by removing their seal skin. She mentioned she had no idea of selkies had other abilities since she never was interested on folklore legends, but she may have the idea on why Lance never mentioned he was a girl.

"When my brother and I were very young, our grandfather told us a story titled ´The lonely fisherman´. In the story, a lonely fisherman saw a beautiful woman on the shore of a beach. He became even more enchanted by her after he saw her becoming a seal, after she had dressed her seal skin. The fisherman found out she was a selkie and he wanted her to be his wife. One day, the fisherman stole her coat and forced the selkie to become his wife. The selkie even had children with her captor, but one day, through her children's song, she had the localization of her coat. As soon she got her coat back, she returned to the sea and never came back."

Coran, Allura and Hunk were amazed by the story. " Are you saying Lance disguise herself as a man because she was forced to be the wife to someone?" Coran asked to Pidge

Pidge soon shaked her head "What? No, no no! What I mean is in the story, and other stories very similar to this one, supernatural women have this tendency to have their important items stolen by men and being forced to become their wives. Without their item, they can not return home. In the selkies' case, they cannot return to the sea without their coats. I think Lance was afraid some men might steal her coat and forcing her to be their wife. That must be the reason why she disguised herself as a boy."

Hunk muttered that explained a lot on why Lance's room always smell like old sea water, even back on Earth, when they were in the Garrison their room always did smell like sea water. Pidge mentioned she saved Lance and Keith in some water and ice planet and she guessed Keith must had found out Lance's secret from there.

"Now we have to focus on finding Lance as soon as possible." Allura said in a very serious tone in her voice " Who knows what kind of torture she must be suffering."

They all were afraid for their missing friend well being. While they chat for ideas on how to find the Blue Paladin, inside of the healing pod, Keith's skin started to get some purple spots.

XXX

Lana groaned as she opened her eyes. She raised from the bed and she noticed she was wearing a simple white gown. "W-what is this..?" She looked around and she realized she was not in her room but in someone else's room. Then, her eyes widen in horror when she remembered Keith badly hurt and she being forced to go with that galra to save the Red Paladin. Then, she noticed her coat was missing.

" Did you sleep well, Lana?"

She startled and turned around to see the owner of that voice;It was the galra who attacked them, but he was not wearing his helmet. For some strange reason, his face looked familiar to her.

"Who...who are you? And how did you know my name?" she demanded, glaring at him. But in the deep, she was very scared of him.

"You do not recognizing me, do you?" The galra asked, softly "I am not surprise. I think this may help you to remember me."

Then, she saw the color of his skin changing. It was turning into a dark brown color and his eyes were blue eyes. Lana gasped in astonishment as memories of her childhood came into her mind.

"L-Lotor?"

Lotor smiled and he hugged whispered how he had missed her. Lana shivered in fear. She could not believe her childhood friend was a Galra. She lighted pushed him away to look to his face.

"But how? Are you a galra!" she stepped backwards, afraid.

Lotor sighted when he noticed how afraid she was of him. He could not blame her; she fought against galra as soon she turned a paladin of Voltron.

"Half galra, I am part altean too. This is how I can change the color of my skin and eyes. I am used to spy other planets to see if they are worth for the empire's colonization, but my time with you on Earth were the best ones I ever had. After I left, I made sure Earth was out of my father's radar as long as I could."

"Y-Your father..?"

"Zarkon is my father. I am the prince of the Galra Empire."

Lana could not believe what she was listening, her childhood friend was not just a galra but a half altean and Zarkon's son.

Lotor told to Lana to not be worried about being a prisoner of war because she was not. Lana looked confused as Lotor explained they were in his secret sanctuary. None, not even Haggar and Zarkon know about the existence of his sanctuary.

"I would never let my bastard father or that Haggar witch touching you." he touched her face with his right hand, " You are very dear to me. I would destroy anything that cause you any harm. I would even destroy galaxies, galra and even Voltron to keep you save."

"What?" she was shocked

Lotor frowned and started to explain how Voltron was the reason why the war happened, how the empire became corrupted and the very reason why Altean was destroyed. To him, Voltron was the symbol of war and not of peace. Then, he hugged her.

"The only good thing from Voltron was it brought you back to me." Lana shivered. She could fell Lotor was serious. Then, he moved his arms away from her. She could see he was changing back to his galra form. "I have to go now. You're free to explore the sanctuary. If you want to swim, there's a small ocean outside. Your coat is in that chest over there. If you need anything else, ask to Sheik." Then, he kissed in her forehead. " I will back as soon as I can, my selkie." With that, Lotor teleported away leaving Lana alone.

Lana was paralyzed for a few seconds before she finally returned back to the reality. She rushed towards to the chest. When she opened, she sighed in relief , her coat was there. She took her coat and hug it tightly. Tears were rolling down on her face. Her childhood friend was a galra, Zarkon's son and he hurt Keith only to have her. She was so worried about Keith, she was not sure if she was able to heal him enough for their lions to bring him back to the Castle of Lions.

"I need get out here!"

XXX

Keith found himself in a dark void. He was not sure how he got there. Then, he saw Shiro in a certain distance. Keith ran towards to the black paladin.

"Shiro!" Keith cried out. "Wait!"

Before Keith could even touch him, Shiro dissolves in smoke. Keith was standing in the same spot Shiro was a second ago. Then, he saw a floating sea lion swimming away around him. The sea lion had blue eyes and Keith recognized who the sea lion was.

"Lana?"

The blue eyed sea lion looked at him with very sad eyes before swimming away from him. Keith ran after her but a blast came out from nowhere and hitted his right arm, ripping it off. Keith cried out in pain as he fell on his knees , holding the bloody stump with his left hand. Then, he saw the helmeted Galra holding Lana, in her human form, in his arms. Lana was unconscious and only using her coat to over her body.

"You've failed, paladin." the galra said " She is mine now."

The galra started to walk away with Lana in his arms. Keith gritted his teeth and he tried to get up. He would not allow that galra taking Lana. But the pain was so great he had fall into the floor. But when he hit the floor, it become water. Keith could feel his body sinking deep in the waters. Then, a pair of hands grabbed his neck and started to choke him. Keith could see it was himself who was choking him.

"Why did you let her go? It's all your fucking fault we lost them!" his clone cried out in fury. Keith's eyes widen in pure horror when he saw his clone becoming a galra "You're weak! You do not deserve to live! It's all your fucking fault!"

Keith let out a cry of horror.

XXX

Allura, Hunk, Pidge and Coran were startled by Keith's scream. They were running towards to the healing room to see if Keith was ok. When they arrived there, they saw Keith outside of the healing pod but his appearance was now like a galra. Keith kept his now golden eyes fixed on his hands.

" Keith..?" Hunk was the first to break the silent.

"This is my punishment for letting them down?" Keith asked, still looking at his clawed hands. "I let Shiro down and I let Lana down." he closed his hand tightly, so tightly his fingernails were making his hands to bleed. He was so furious at himself and he could not forgive

Then, Allura holds Keith's bleeding hands.

"Keith, we all know what Lance truly is through Blue's lion security videos and what happened to you both. Whatever healing methode Lance used on you, it might had awaken your dormant galra genes." Keith slowly looked at the princess. She had determination printed on her face " We will rescue Lance but first we need you becoming a true leader to Voltron. Shiro chose you for this, and I believe in Shiro did not make a mistake on choosing you."

Keith nodded as he removed the tears off from his face. This time we will not let anyone down if they want to bring Lana back save.

End of Chapter

Next chapter: Lana meets a very odd galra

An: I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as as I did.

Do not forget to leave you review. It helps me to write more and more! =D

Suugestions are always welcome.


End file.
